Futbol, chicas, y ¿amor?
by rox siniestra
Summary: Paloma y Rocío son nuevas jugadoras en Raimon, pero con tan solo mostrar sus habilidades ante el entrenador Hibiki logran llegar más allá de lo que siempre imaginaron. Pero su camino no es color de rosa. Sus nuevos compañeros no son como ellas imaginaban y a la vez si lo son. Amor, deporte, rivalidad y muchas cosas más de las que se pudieron imaginar. Comenzó su aventura mundial.
1. Chapter 1

**Rox: Hola a toda la gente bonita que es fanática de Inazuma eleven. Aquí ya comienza un nuevo fanfic. Pero no vine sola en este acontecimiento, este es un fic en colaboración con…**

**Blue: Blue-Salomon**

**Rox: Hasta que te dignas a llegar.**

**Blue: Nee~ estaba comiendo quesito.**

**Rox: *se le forma una enorme gota en la nunca***

**Blue: ¿Qué? ¡El queso es mi rey!**

**Rox: Basta de charlas es mejor lograr que este show comience.**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo nos pertenecen los OC´s.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

Dos chicas corrían tan rápido como podían, y no era de no esperárselo, se habían quedado dormidas en su primer día de clase.

-¡Entrenamiento matutino! ¡Perfecta forma de empezar el día!- decía emocionada Paloma a su amiga Rocío.

-¿Crees que correr para no llegar tarde es entrenar?- la forma en la que realizó esa pregunta impuso miedo en su amiga-. Juro que si llegamos tarde usare el Big Bang Meteoran contigo atada a la portería.

Paloma tembló un poco-. Oh~ pero si sólo trataba de animarnos un poco…- puso cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Rocío soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, antes de fijar su vista al frente y encontrarse con su destino: la secundaria Raimon.

Paloma sonrió contenta y firmó el agarre a su mochila-. ¿No es maravilloso? Primer día de clases y en un instituto tan conocido como el Raimon. ¡Sera fantástico! ¡Hay que inscribirnos en el club de futbol!- dijo suspirando emocionada.

-Presiento que iras solo para ver chicos- dijo su amiga con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-. ¿O me equivoco? Bueno de todas formas sería interesante ver cómo te desconcentras en un partido solo por babear por algún compañero- tras decir eso comenzó a reír levemente.

-¿Eh?- miró a Rocío sonrojada, sonrío un poco nerviosa y dijo:- ¿Pero qué cosas dices Ro? Sabes que a mí lo único que me importa es jugar- sacudió la mano fingiendo demencia. Luego se volvió a sonrojar-. Aunque Matsuno y Handa no están para nada mal…- dijo mientras se le caía la baba metiéndose en su mundo color de rosa.

-¡¿Matsuno y Handa?!- gritó Rocío un poco antes de comenzar a partirse de la risa.

-¡Oye! ¡Que grosera!- reclamó ofendida. Resopló-. Mejor apúrate o tu historial de perfecta asistencia quedará arruinado- rió maliciosamente.

-Bueno, pero te juro que son más lindos Fubuki y Goenji…- eso último casi susurrándolo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Paloma rió divertida al oír a su amiga, pero decidió no decir nada. Ya su amiga terminaría enterándose.

Tras un par de minutos en la oficina del director y recibir su uniforme, comenzaron a ir al club de futbol.

Paloma iba al lado de Rocío sonriendo bobamente-. Ya quiero que vean mis técnicas. ¡Seguro que los sorprendo y así se enamoran de mí!- decía soñadoramente Paloma.

-El que se enamorara será Tsunami- dijo en tono cantarín y a la vez burlón para su amiga.

-¿Tsunami-senpai? -se sorprendió Paloma, sonrojándose un poco-. No, lo dudo...-negó con la cabeza-. Para eso primero tendría que conocerme -sonrió, y luego se tapó la boca como sí hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-¡Te gusta más de uno!- exclamó sorprendida Rocío-. No me lo esperaba de ti.

Paloma soltó un suspiro de alivio-. Nee~ ya te había dicho que me gustaban dos y no creo que tenga nada de malo, para serte sincera Ryuji-senpai y Tachimukai-kun también me gustan -sonrió sonrojándose otro poco más-. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso ¡tenemos que ir a ver a Han...! -su subconsciente la traicionó y se puso completamente roja -. Ahh...e-es decir ¡tenemos un club al que inscribimos! -rió nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

La miró de reojo y quiso darle un golpe, pero no lo hizo, sonrió con malicia y se guardó su venganza-. Mas adelante me voy a reír- dijo, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al club de futbol.

-Algo no me da buena espina...-tembló.

Shadow, Handa, Matsuno, Shourin, Shishido y Sombra estaban en el club de fútbol realizando las actividades cotidianas de calentamiento cuando de la nada un par de chicas llegaron a la cancha y una de ellas se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Rocío miro atentamente a su amiga pero se le adelanto-. Hola, soy Rocío y ella es Paloma. Somos nuevas en Raimon y nos interesa formar parte de su club de futbol

Los chicos se miraron entre sí bastante sorprendidos, miraron a las chicas mientras que Paloma meciéndose sobre sus talones perdió el equilibró y casi se cayó.

Matsuno soltó una risita divertida, al igual que Shourin y Shishido, mientras que Sombra se quedó callado y Shadow solo las miraba casi con desdén.

-¿Saben jugar? -preguntó Handa, sin afán de molestar ni nada, simplemente porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Antes de que Rocío dijera nada esa vez fue Paloma la que interrumpió-. ¿Quieres comprobarlo, Handa-kun? -ladeo la cabeza con inocencia y le lanzó una pícara sonrisa al chico, provocando que este se sonrojara un poco mientras se preguntaba cómo era que aquella chica sabía su nombre.

-No tengo problema en una demostración- dijo, y sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Entrenador Hibiki- exclamaron los chicos.

-Me alegra ver que aún hay jovencitas amantes del futbol- dijo Hibiki mirando a ambas chicas-. ¿Quién de las dos irá primero?

Rocío miro a su amiga casi como una orden de: Ve tu primero.

Paloma soltó una suave e inocente risita-. Me parece que yo -alzó la mano como si fuera necesario para hacerse notar y dio un paso al frente-. ¿Tendré oponente o me toca a mí sola?

-¿Cuál es tu posición? -preguntó con una sonrisa y miró a la chica fijamente.

-Defensa y mediocampista, señor -dijo Paloma sonriendo con alegría.

-Shadow intentara penetrar tu defensa- ordenó Hibiki-. Shadow al campo.

-Suerte gordis- dijo Rocío a su amiga- Te prometo cuidar a tu Romeo aquí- tras decir eso sonrió y soltó una leve risita

-¡Oye! -le reclamó a Rocío tanto por el apodo como por ser tan indiscreta estando Handa presente, se volvió a ver al chico y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta antes de caminar al campo. Mientras iba caminando pensaba distraídamente "Shadow también esta guapo y... ¡Agg! ¡Concéntrate!" dijo cerrando sus ojos y colocándose en posición. Shadow la miró y Paloma simplemente sonrió-. Cuando quieras -le retó.

-Seré suave contigo- dijo Shadow antes de abalanzarse para comenzar a atacar.

Paloma hizo un puchero-. Aww~ no me gusta que me subestimen...-se quejó infantilmente, pero acabó sonriendo maliciosamente-. Como quieras -masculló con tono mordaz. Lo detuvo y estuvieron un rato refutándose el balón sin necesidad de hacer uso ni empleo de ninguna técnica hasta que entre la pequeña danza entre sus pies Shadow logró hacer avanzar el balón a la portería.

Shadow y el resto de los chicos pensaron que aquello había acabado, pero el entrenador Hibiki se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Paloma sonrió-. ¿Crees que ganaste? Piénsalo mejor -sonrió mientras tomaba aire y en su mirada resplandeció un brillo de victoria-. ¡Marea alta! -unas olas comenzaron a emerger en el campo donde Shadow intentaba avanzar teniendo poco éxito, momento que Paloma aprovechó para correr ponerse enfrente de él y un sonido parecido al de un ave marina se alcanzó a oír-. ¡Albatros Pesquero! -dijo antes de deslizarse y robarle el balón sin ningún problema al delantero, luego lo pateo al frente y dijo-. ¡Listo! ¿Qué tal lo hice?

-No me cabe duda que eres una defensora extraordinaria- dijo Hibiki y luego fijo su vista en Rocío-. Tu turno.

Rocío chocó cinco con Paloma y se dirigió al campo-. ¿Cuál es tu posición?- pregunto Hibiki con una sonrisa.

-Delantera señor- respondió con serenidad.

-Admiradora número uno de Goenji y Fubuki -agregó Paloma con inocencia fingida.

Rocío le fulmino con la mirada-. Lo más lógico sería que me pusiera a Sombra, ya que es defensa.

Sombra se señaló a si mismo sin creerse del todo que supiera quien era él-. ¿Yo?

Hibiki asintió estando de acuerdo con la chica y le indicó a Sombra que entrara en la cancha.

-¡Ánimo, Ro! -exclamó Paloma saltando emocionada al lado de los chicos. Luego miró a Matsuno a su lado y le sonrió.

Rocío entró rápidamente, se podía sentir que estaba emocionada.

-Nee~ nee~ Matsuno-kun ¿qué te parecieron mis técnicas?-preguntó con curiosidad Paloma.

Por su parte Sombra se colocó en posición con aquella extraña forma que tenía de demostrar que estaba emocionado.

-¿Comenzamos? -le preguntó Sombra a la chica.

-Claro que si- dijo Rocío antes de comenzar su ataque. Era imparable, no solo era muy veloz y flexible, sino que también daba todo en cada minuto que tenía el balón en su poder. Dio un salto alto y se posiciono de cabeza-. ¡Fénix de fuego!- se formó un fénix gigante de fuego, yendo en picada directa a la portería.

Sombra salió volando lejos por la fuerza del tiro de la chica. Ella cayó parada con facilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Huh? -Paloma se volvió a ver a su amiga y sonrió-. ¡Eso, Ro! -saltó a pesar de que no había visto más que cuando la chica cayó con la gracia de un cisne de pie y sin ningún problema.

-Sé que no me viste, estabas interesada mirando a alguien- su mirada picara se fijó en Paloma-. ¿O me equivoco?

-Son impresionantes- dijo Hibiki, mirando a ambas chicas-. ¿De qué secundaria vienen?

-¿Qué? -se sonrojó-. N-no sé de qué me hablas -agitó sus manos graciosamente frente a sí, haciéndose la desentendida-. ¿Huh? -Paloma se volvió al entrenador al oír su pregunta-. Del Instituto Privado Eden Rose.

-No lo conozco, pero debe tener unos jugadores muy buenos si ustedes provinieron de ahí- dijo Hibiki y notó que Rocío buscaba algo con la mirada-. ¿Que buscas? O ¿A quién buscas?

La chica se sonrojo rápidamente y agito sus manos negando-. A na-nadie señor- dijo Rocío y su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa.

-Está buscando a Goenji-san y Fubuki-kun -cantó burlonamente Paloma mientras se mecía sobre sus talones y reía divertida.

-¿Realmente quieres que te ate a la portería y use el Big Bang Meteoran?- su mirada representaba la furia e ira combinadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Sálvame de su furia, Handa-kun! -exclamó Paloma aprovechándose de la situación para abrazarse al castaño, quien no tardó en ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-¿Po-Por qué me es-estas abrazando?- pregunto Handa con nervios.

-Aprovechadora... -dijo Rocío y suspiró.

Hibiki las miro y sonrió-. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo- ordeno Hibiki con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, y con ayuda del entrenador Hibiki, las chicas estaban camino a la isla donde se realizaría parte del torneo FFI (Futbol Frontera Internacional). Ambas estaban completamente emocionadas, Paloma por poder abrazar a Fidio, y Rocío porque conocería a sus ídolos, Goenji y Fubuki.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la isla y un señor les había contado que formarían parte del Inazuma Japón. No lo podían creer, ahora formarían parte del equipo más fuerte de todo Japón. Ahora ambas caminaban por la isla.

-Paloma- le llamo su amiga, quien hacia un rato tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó desorientada a Rocío, mirando a todos lados sin saber dónde estaba.

-Mejor te dejo caminar sola, inspeccionare el lugar- dijo Rocío y comenzó a caminar por la isla, y unas palabras le llamaron la atención: eterna ventisca.

-¿Ah? Pero...-Paloma intentó detener a su amiga pero fue en vano, suspiró-. Yo sólo estaba pensando en Handa-kun...- dijo con tono melancólico, pero entonces un folleto se le estampó en la cara-. ¿Ah? Esto es... -se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que era un mapa de la isla-. ¡Whoa! ¡En este lugar se puede viajar por todo el mundo! -exclamó emocionada y cuando vio la banderita de Italia en la zona más cercana a la que estaba sonrió divertida-. Bueno, no estaría mal dar un recorrido, comenzando por el "país" más cercano...

* * *

Estaba algo sudado, el clima cálido en definitiva no era el suyo, pero bueno... no tenía otra opción. Jadeó para luego inhalar todo el aire que podía antes de hacer su técnica-. ¡Lobo legendario! Cayó al suelo después de que el tiro diera en el objetivo: el centro de un gran neumático. Ya suficientemente cansado se puso de pie y decidió volver a la residencia donde se quedaba todo el equipo de Japón.

-Fubuki...- el susodicho se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Goenji-. El entrenamiento acabó hace una hora -dijo tajante, seco, como siempre era él, pero hasta cierto punto preocupado por el otro.

Rocío no soporto la tentación y lo siguió a una distancia prudente.

Fubuki rió un poco-. Lo sé, pero tenía ganas de practicar un poco más -dijo mientras se secaba el sudor y se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol. Goenji lo miró con sospecha, tomó el balón y se preparó para realizar su tiro-. ¡Tormenta de fuego! -el balón fue a parar en el mismo tronco donde Fubuki intentaba descansar, más en específico a un par de palmos de la cabeza del de cabellos planteados.

Fubuki ni se inmutó, sólo miró a su compañero a los ojos.

Rocío los miraba atentamente sin lograr entender, soltó un suspiro y al alzar la vista al frente se chocó con dos pares de ojos-. Ho-Hola- dijo ella completamente nerviosa-, Goenji-san y Fubuki-kun.

Goenji escuchó el sonido de algo moviendo la rejilla que estaba cerca y se volvió a ver encontrándose a una chica de estatura promedio y cabello castaño suspirando. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Fubuki también se volvió a ver que había atraído la atención de su compañero y al escuchar a la chica saludar nerviosamente compuso una sonrisa apacible en su rostro-. Hola -respondió al saludo con cortesía. Pensó que se trataba de algo así como una admiradora, pues sabía los nombres de ambos jugadores-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó al ver a la chica medio temblorosa

-Sí, es solo que...- por mucho que Rocío tratara de decirles quien era, no encontraba las palabras exactas. ¿Cómo les diría que sería si nueva compañera? Las cosas se le complicaban cada vez más a esta castaña.

-¿Te perdiste? -inquirió Goenji alzando una ceja y mirándola fijamente. Fubuki por su lado miró bien a la chica y sonrió, algo en ella le llamaba la atención, algo que le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tantear el balón, jugando distraídamente con él entre sus pies. No se dio cuenta hasta que el balón rodó fuera de su alcance hacia los pies de la castaña.

Rocío miro el balón y luego a ellos-. No me perdí- les aclaró antes de patear el balón directo a un árbol y del árbol fue directo a la portería, entrando como gol.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Hasta que fue Fubuki el que habló luego de sacudir la cabeza-. ¡Hey! Ese fue un buen tiro. ¿Eres jugadora? -preguntó regalándole sonrisa a modo de felicitación.

Goenji se volvió mostrando de pronto interés en la respuesta que daría la chica.

Rocío miro como Fubuki le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-. Soy la nueva delantera de Inazuma Japón...- dijo con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ambos chicos.

-¡Nueva delante!- comenzaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo voltear a verse, pues no era común que el momento en que hablaran les saliera tan coordinado. Fubuki rió divertido, mientras Goenji se volvía a dirigir a la muchacha-. ¿Cuándo fue que te asignaron? -preguntó sin entender bien.

Fubuki dejo de reír e igualmente miró interrogante a la chica-. No nos habían mencionado nada de una nueva compañera -dijo suavizando la forma tan directa de hablar de su amigo.

Rocío soltó un suspiro y les miró- Me asignaron hace poco, al igual que a mi amiga. Ambas seremos nuevas en Inazuma Japón. El entrenador Hibiki hablo con el entrenador se ustedes, no tendré más que un par de minutos en la isla- soltó otro suspiro y les sonrió-. Por cierto, me llamo Rocío, y soy admiradora de ambos- les dedico una tierna sonrisa a ambos mientras les extendía la mano.

-¿Entonces son dos? -preguntó Fubuki llevándose un dedo a la barbilla pensativamente. Luego se volvió a ver a Rocío sonriendo-. Es un gusto conocerte Rocío ¿qué posición juegas? -dijo aceptando la mano que le extendía la chica.

-Ya te dije que soy delantera- replicó Rocío y le miró interesada.

-¿Ah? -Fubuki se sonrojó-. ¡Ah! ¡Ci-cierto! Perdona, no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza para estar tan distraído -rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

Goenji miró medio raro a Fubuki-. Rocío ¿te importaría mostrarnos alguna de tus técnicas? -pidió con curiosidad.

Fubuki miró al de cabellos crema con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin embargo luego miró a Rocío con curiosidad por ver sus técnicas. No supo porque pero una sonrisa le salió con mucha facilidad al ver a la chica, pero pensó que sólo sería para alentarla a que lo hiciera.

-Claro. Les puedo mostrar una- les comento Rocío, luego miro a Goenji y a Fubuki-. Pero luego quiero ver las de ustedes.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí.

Fubuki miró a Rocío y sonrió-. Por mí no hay problema -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Goenji sonrió como si de un reto si tratara-. Vamos a la cancha del equipo -dijo viendo como Fubuki iba por el balón de fútbol. Luego tomó rumbo a la residencia del equipo japonés.

-Vamos Rocío, todavía no conoces el lugar donde nos quedamos ¿verdad? -preguntó Fubuki, indicándole que los siguiera.

-No, pero presiento que será algo muy interesante- ella los siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Oigan... ¿Aquí hay playas no?

-¿Huh? Bueno, es una isla así que...-rió Fubuki divertido, dejando en claro que la pregunta le parecía un poco tonta.

-Lo siento, pero soy chica de ciudad. No conozco mucho...- dijo Rocío apenada, mientras sonreía de forma completamente linda y tierna.

Fubuki sintió que el rostro de le calentó un poco al ver la sonrisa de la chica. Rió nerviosamente-. No tienes por qué disculparte, solo era una pequeña broma -dijo nervioso aún, clavó su mirada en el balón que llevaba en manos jugando con el distraídamente y mirando de reojo a la chica nueva.

Goenji por su lado iba viendo a ambos de reojo mientras él iba al frente del grupo. El sintió algo así como un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al momento en que Rocío sonrió de forma tierna, clavó su mirada al frente tratando de olvidarse de aquella rara sensación.

Rocío se apresuró y en un segundo término al lado de Goenji-. ¿Estás bien goleador de fuego?- le pregunto Rocío, plantándose frente a él, quedando cara a cara. La chica le dedico una sonrisa-. Dime o me vengare- soltó una risita mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

Goenji se detuvo abruptamente ante la repentina aparición a la chica en su camino. Desvió la mirada y no hizo más que soltar algo que quiso ser un resoplido pero acabó siendo más bien un suspiro-. ¿Vengarte? ¿Cómo de qué? -inquirió algo extrañado.

-Ya veras, con Big Bang Meteoran- dijo Rocío y soltó una pequeña risita.

Fubuki los miró desde atrás y tuvo una extraña sensación molesta en sus entrañas, sintiéndose de pronto molesto porque Rocío estaba con Goenji y no con él.

* * *

Mientras Fubuki y Goenji sentían en su interior cosas que nunca habían sentido, en otro logar de la isla un joven del equipo de Italia se encontraba practicando.

Paloma iba caminando bastante emocionada, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en una gigantesca dulcería-. Me pregunto si encontraré a alguien... me conformo con ver a Maseratti si quiera, pero al que de verdad me gustaría encontrar es a Fidio...- habló para sí.

Los minutos pasaban y la chica finalmente se encontró frente a la cancha donde la selección Italiana estaba practicando.

-¡Esto es! -saltó emocionada-. ¿Eh? ¿Huh? Si soy de un equipo contrario. ¿Esto contaría como espionaje? -se preguntó distraídamente hasta que al ver a Fidio tan de cerca se sonrojó y una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios-. Nahh...estoy demasiado concentrada en Fidio como para enterarme de nada más... -soltó una risita risueña mientras sin darse cuenta se acercaba con paso silencioso hasta quedar cerca de una de las bancas del equipo.

-¿Que hace una admiradora detrás de las bancas?- preguntó Fidio completamente confundido, más que nada porque nadie más se había percatado de la presencia de aquella joven-. ¡Oye! ¡Tú, la admiradora de detrás de la banca!- exclamó, y todos los jugadores miraron al lugar donde estaba Paloma.

-¡A-ah! -Paloma saltó en su lugar poniéndose roja al ser el centro de atención de la selección Italiana, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era porque Fidio se había dirigido a ella. "Contrólate, contrólate... no puedes parecer una sub-normal frente a Fidio"-. E-esto...- miró a todos lados nerviosamente-. ¡Hola! -sonrió torpemente-. Q-Que problema...no sé qué decir...-pensó en voz alta-. No... ¡No soy una espía!... si eso es lo que piensan...- volvió a mirar a todos lados mientras casi se golpeaba ahí mismo. "Hey! ¡¿Qué fue eso, idiota!?" se regañó mentalmente-. A-aunque, ¿p-por qué pensarían eso? jeje -rió rascándose la nuca.

Fidio la miro fijamente y se acercó a ella-. ¿Que eres? ¿Una admiradora demente?

-¡Mi novia!- se pudo escuchar como Tsunami exclamó aquello y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Paloma-. Sígueme la corriente- le susurró al oído de ella-. ¿Dónde te metiste amor? Te he estado buscando. Habíamos quedado en vernos en la playa.

Paloma asintió sin comprender bien-. ¿Eh? ¿Playa? -miró al chico que la tenía sujeta-. ¡Ah! ¡S-si! Perdona... e-es que me perdí, eh, ca-cariño -sintió su rostro acalorarse más. "¡Diablos! nunca he tenido ni un novio y ahora me sale uno de la nada..." pensó como que sintiéndose rara. "Aunque es Tsunami-senpai, no puedo quejarme..." rió un poco. Miró a Fidio y le sonrió con inocencia.

Fidio frunció levemente el ceño y se giró en si-. Si es tu novia llévatela de aquí- dijo Fidio, y soltó un largo suspiro. "Ella era bastante linda..." pensó antes de seguir con su entrenamiento.

Tsunami no perdió tiempo y se llevó a Paloma lejos de ahí. Y, cuando finalmente estaban llegando al lugar donde se encontraban los demás miembros del Inazuma Japón, miro a Paloma-. ¿Que hacías ahí? Y ¿Quién eres?

-¿Ah? -miró a su acompañante y sonrió-. Lamento las molestias, Tsunami-senpai, gracias por ayudarme -dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa-. Me llamo Paloma y junto con una amiga acabamos de llegar para jugar en el FFI -explicó riendo un poco-. De hecho, seremos sus nuevas compañeras de equipo. ¿No es grandioso? -exclamó bastante animada

-¡¿Nueva compañera?!- exclamo sin podérselo creer-. Explícamelo todo... Espera. ¡¿Dijiste que también está tu amiga aquí?!

En tan solo unos segundos todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japón estaban con ellos, tan confundidos como Tsunami.

* * *

**Blue: Hasta aquí lo dejamos. **

**Rox: Porque se nos terminó la imaginación.**

**Blue: Pero muy pronto volverán a saber de nosotras dos. Ya que no descansaremos hasta que gobernemos el fandum de Inazuma eleven.**

**Rox: No le hagan caso, le falta su quesito.**

**Blue: Estaremos esperando reviews y sugerencias de que tan desmadre nos quedó.**

**Rox: Nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**Las dos: ¡Mata-nee lectores y escritores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue: ¡Aquí estamos otra vez!**

**Rox: Y esta vez vine preparada para que no hagas locuras por queso.**

**Blue: Cómo si yo pudiera… ¡Dame ese queso!**

**Rox: No aun.**

**Blue: ¡Dame mi quesito!**

**Rox: Bien, mientras controlo a una loca por el queso. Disfruten el capítulo 2.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo nos pertenecen los OC´s.**

* * *

Rocío, Fubuki y Goenji iban llegando a la cancha de Fútbol del equipo Inazuma Japón. Les tomó por sorpresa ver al resto del equipo reunidos ahí, pues el entrenamiento había acabado hace horas y por lo regular todos en la tarde salían a hacerle de turistas. No estaba mal, apenas llevaban poco más de una semana en la isla y todavía no les asignaban a su siguiente adversario. Pero aquello no era lo que les llamaba la atención, sino más bien por la forma en que estaban reunidos se podría suponer que había alguien en el centro del círculo.

Rocío escuchó una voz familiar y pudo haber apostado la vida a que sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que ahí te habías metido- dijo Rocío con resignación-. ¿Qué hiciste para que todos estén cerca?- ahí fue cuando ella vio que el más cercano al círculo era Tsunami-. Ohh~ Ya veo, la reina del mar encontró a su rey- se burló, y soltó una risita burlona hacia su querida amiga.

-No soy-intentó refutar pero no podía defenderse mucho pues teniendo puras técnicas relacionadas con el mar se podría suponer que aquel título se lo tenía bien merecido-. Él no es-tampoco pudo decir mucho de Tsunami. Suspiró rendida-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas -Paloma hizo un pequeño mohín en sus labios. Luego sonrió al ver que su amiga iba acompañada del par de delanteros-. Pero tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo ¿no es así?-inquirió con picardía.

Rocío suspiro y la miro-. Sabes, ya decía yo que no me habías molestado casi nada- miró a los demás chicos-. A ver... ¿Que hizo la loca a le que le digo amiga para que estén así?

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Sólo esta celosa de mi genialidad -dijo con un tono ligeramente altanero. Luego rio divertida-. No, hablando en serio: acabo de llegar y pues Tsunami-senpai me preguntó que quién era y le conté que nosotras seríamos sus nuevas compañeras de equipo -explicó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Veo que ya han llegado -dijo una voz desde las escaleras que llevaban a la cancha.

-Entrenador -exclamaron todos los chicos.

Rocío y Paloma intercambiaron una mirada y ambas se pusieron serías y en posición de firmes.

-Buenas tardes, entrenador Kudo-dijo Paloma hablando con cortesía.

-Es un placer conocerlo entrenador Kudo- saludo cortésmente Rocío

Kudo se las quedó mirando detenidamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar-. He oído hablar mucho de ustedes al entrenador Hibiki.

-Disculpe, entrenador, pero ¿por qué no nos dijo nada sobre ellas?-interrumpió Endou confundido.

-Pero entrenador, ¿no cree que estas chicas solo complicarían nuestro juego?- preguntó Someoka con frustración, no era porque fueran chicas, sino porque no creía conveniente que haya gente nueva en el equipo a estas alturas.

-¿Complicarlo?-Paloma frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Déjalo, ve a tu mundo rosa lleno de chicos- dijo Rocío, en forma de tranquilizar a su amiga-. Piensa en... -se acercó al oído de Paloma-. Fidio-san, Tsunami-senpai, Handa-kun...

-¿Huh? -por cada nombre que Rocío le iba diciendo una sonrisa boba comenzaba a aparecer aumentando de tamaño gradualmente, rio bobamente con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas-. Me encanta mi mundo rosa...es tan... rosadito -poco faltó para que comenzara a babear.

Rocío suspiro aliviada, su amiga podía ser un tanto molesta, pero cuando ella se enoja... Arde Troya.

El entrenador Kudo se aclaró la garganta para traer la atención de vuelta a sí.

Rocío dirigió su mirada a Kudo-. ¿Que pasara ahora entrenador?- pregunto Rocío, con algo de curiosidad.

-Deben acompañarme, todavía hay papeleo que resolver para que se integren al equipo -indicó Kudo mientras tomaba rumbo a la residencia de Japón-. En el entrenamiento de mañana podrán hacer todas las demostraciones de técnicas que quieran... pero solo en los entrenamientos, no pueden practicar sus técnicas fuera de aquí ¿entendido?

-Si entrenador- dijo Rocío resignada pero a la vez contenta.

-¿Eh? -Paloma parpadeó sorprendida saliendo de su mundo-. ¡Espere! Pero eso significa que no podré...- de pronto cayó en cuenta de que todos la miraban, se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo -. Está bien, entrenador...-murmuró resignada.

Kudo no dijo más y continúo con su camino. Ambas chicas se miraron y luego se apresuraron a seguir al entrenador.

Someoka miraba con algo de fastidio a Paloma. ¿Acaso la chica le había caído mal? No se sabía con exactitud, él solo quiera enfrentarse a ella y demostrar que él es mejor

-Bueno pues... parecen buenas personas -dijo Endou con una de sus características sonrisas alegres y despreocupadas mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Solo sé que nunca me espere tener chicas así en nuestro equipo- dijo Tsunami con algo de interés-. Fubuki, Goenji. ¿Por qué no dejan de ver el camino por el que se fueron?

-¿Eh?

Fubuki y Goenji se volvieron a ver al de cabellos rosas sorprendidos por la pregunta.

Fubuki sonrió nerviosamente, aunque sin saber exactamente el porqué. Goenji mientras tanto volvió de nueva cuenta su mirada al camino-. Pensaba en la técnica que Rocío dijo que nos iba a mostrar -respondió el goleador de fuego.

Fubuki miró a su compañero y frunció el ceño-. Si...lo mismo digo...- estaba molesto, y de nuevo, sin saber el porqué. Su tono de voz le salió tan seco, que sorprendió a más de uno.

-Fubuki- le llamó Someoka-. Pareciera que estuvieras celoso.

-¿Eh? -la pregunta de Someoka lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad... una donde no estaba golpeando a Goenji en su subconsciente. Se sorprendió por aquello-. ¿Ce...celoso? -dijo como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que oía aquella palabra. Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco mientras comenzaba a reír como si aquello se tratara de una simple broma-. ¿De qué estás hablando, Someoka? ¿Po-por qué estaría celoso? -inquirió haciéndose el desentendido.

Goenji se volvió a ver al chico que ahora parecía nervioso. Frunció el ceño. Pero no dijo nada.

Someoka les miraba atentamente, estaba seguro de que lo próximo que diría desencadenaría un caos apocalíptico-. ¿Ustedes dos se enamoraron de esa castaña?- preguntó con mas que seguridad, llamando de sorpresa la atención de todo el equipo.

-¿Qué? -Endou se sorprendió. -¡Va-vamos! Debes estar bromeando Someoka, ni Fubuki ni Goenji están...-pero se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver a sus compañeros.

Fubuki estaba completamente rojo, mientras que Goenji no pudo ocultar un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero el goleador de fuego no hizo más que darse la vuelta para comenzar a irse lo más pronto posible de ahí -no sé de qué estás hablando -dijo tajante.

-¡E-espere Goenji-san! ¡Ya casi es hora de la cena! -exclamó Toramaru tratando de detener al mayor.

-Cenaré fuera -fue lo único que dijo. Raro. Usualmente se había ido sin decir nada. Pero en esa ocasión se sentía tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía controlar bien sus acciones.

-E-eh...pero...-Toramaru quiso decir algo más, pero Tobitaka lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor y negando con la cabeza. El menor de toda la selección suspiró rendido.

Después de que supieron que no habría forma de hacer que Goenji volviera sino hasta que pasara la hora de la cena, todos volvieron su mirada a Fubuki, quien miraba con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos el lugar por el que había desaparecido la figura del goleador de fuego. Era como si estuviera sorprendido a la vez que enfadado, pero como una especie de enfado que quisiera controlar y mantener oculto sin éxito, además de la clara confusión que representó el sentir las misma ganas de Goenji de escapar de ahí, pero al final se quedó...ni el mismo supo porque...

Los demás no dejaron de mirar a Fubuki, querían una respuesta directa de que estaba pasando. ¿Celos de un amigo? ¿Cómo solo una persona logra eso?

Tsunami no paraba de pensar al momento en que sus amigos se sonrojaron, estaba muy interesado. Miró el lugar por donde se habían ido las chicas y soltó un suspiro-. Esas chicas...- dijo de forma estresante, pero al final parecía casi un susurro.

Cuando Fubuki sintió las miradas de sus compañeros sobre sí, volvió a sonrojarse-. N-no...e-esto...-comenzó a balbucear, buscó en su mente algo, cualquier cosa para librarse, y sintió la presión sobre sí. Raro, porque generalmente él no se sentía así...lo más cercano a ese sentimiento fue cuando tuvo todo ese problema con su doble personalidad.

Kazemaru resopló-. Sino vas a decir nada coherente creo que nosotros podríamos tomarlo como un claro si...

-¿Eh? -Fubuki dejó de balbucear-. No, espera...- lo detuvo-. N-no... No sé lo que Goenji tiene en la cabeza -se notó algo de molestia en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su supuesto amigo-. Pero por mi parte creo que es muy apresurado sacar la conclusión de que me he enamorado de alguien que acabo de conocer -las últimas palabras trajeron de vuelta el color rojo a sus mejillas-. El amor es algo un poco más complicado que simplemente mirar e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras -comentó con la vista fija en algún punto muerto.

-¿Eh? -Endou estaba bastante confundido-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar Fubuki? -preguntó sin entender bien que quería decir. Ladeo la cabeza en actitud despistada.

Tachimukai asintió a las palabras del quien supuso el nuevo goleador estrella cuando Goenji no pudo estar en la caravana-. Creo que se a lo que te refieres... -expresó sin pensar en sus palabras. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso muy rojo-. E-esto...

Kogure soltó una risita maliciosa-. Claro, como tu llevas ya un rato prendado de Otonashi-san... -se burló, aunque en una parte de sus palabras se pudo notar algo parecido... demasiado parecido a los celos...

A Tachimukai casi le salió humo de las orejas por lo rojo que estaba-. ¡Ca...cállate! -exclamó para diversión del mismo Kogure, al que ya le encantaba eso de sacar de quicio a su "rival"-. ¡Qué no es como si no te pasara lo mismo con Haruna-chan! -gritó para hacer que el otro se callará.

Funcionó. Kogure se había mordido la lengua al escuchar esas palabras y aparte de haberse puesto rojo de vergüenza, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda...

Mismo escalofrío que sintió Tachimukai...

-Oh-oh...- Kabeyama junto con Kurimatsu dieron un par de pasos atrás dejando a sus compañeros de grado abandonados frente a la "bestia protectora de Otonashi Haruna". No hicieron más que despedirse mentalmente de sus amigos y desearles un buen viaje al más allá.

-Qué...- Fudo miraba desinteresadamente como al otro estratega del equipo le salía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor, haciendo que su "tonta cápita" se elevara tras él como si tuviera vida propia, y que en aquellos gogles que siempre llevaba se reflejara un brillo terrorífico-. ¿Qué están diciendo de mi hermana? -dijo Kido Yuuto con tono de voz lento, pausado y grave.

Tachimukai y Kogure casi se hacen pipí del miedo...

Fudo no pudo más y se dio media vuelta cansado del circo que se montaban sus compañeros-. Buenas noches, nenitas. Suerte con sus problemas sacados de novela romántica... -Obviamente no podía retirarse sin burlarse aunque sea de uno de sus compañeros. Sonrió sarcásticamente y con eso se fue.

-Kido no hagas tonterías- dijo Someoka con algo de frustración-. Mírense, tan solo ella tienen aquí poco tiempo y ya hay peleas y revelaciones que ocasionan peleas. Yo no soportare esto- se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos para cenar y luego irse a dormir.

Paloma y Rocío estaban sentados en una mesa aparte mientras los chicos se acomodaban en sus mesas.

-Nee~ nee~ ¿qué piensas Ro-chan? -pidió Paloma mientras jugueteaba meciendo sus piernas en donde estaba sentada.

Rocío suspiró y miró a su amiga-. Solo pienso en el problema de las... Ya sabes- dijo un tanto ida con su mirada. No era usual verla tan pensativa por algo que no fuera futbol.

-¿Ya sé? -Paloma ladeo su cabeza confundida, miró pensativamente el techo hasta que recordó-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! -se rio de sí misma-. No te preocupes, seguro que alguno de ellos no tendrá problemas en darnos posada -rio inocentemente.

-Tu seguro que vas con Tachimukai o Tsunami- Rocío sonrió divertida-. Tú no tienes problemas en pedirle a alguien, yo sí. Recuerda que soy un tanto... vergonzosa, cuando se trata de chicos...- suspiró un tanto deprimida mientras su mirada se fijó en un punto muerto.

-¡Ahh! ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Me lees la mente acaso? -fingió asombrarse solo para intentar animar a su amiga. Pero cuando Paloma vio que no funcionó ni un poquito sonrió nerviosa-. Bien, entonces déjame eso a mí -sonrió mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar a sí misma y se levantaba de la mesa sin dejar que Rocío la detuviera ni nada.

Rocío ya ni quiso preguntar que iba a hacer su amiga, solo esperaba que no la dejara con cabeza de tomate.

-Uhm... Vamos a ver... ¿A quién puedo preguntarle? -miró a todos los chicos cuidadosamente, diciendo mentalmente quienes podrían ser buenos compañeros para Rocío y quiénes no...-. Bueno, Goenji-san no está aquí... puedo pedirle a Fubuki-kun... ah, pero no creo que sea tan buena idea -masculló pensativamente. Sin darse cuenta de que el chico que la había ayudado antes se le acercó por la espalda mientras continuaba murmurando para sí.

-¿Hablas sola?- pregunto Tsunami, mirando fijamente a la chica-. Cuenta tus problemas al gran rey del mar, pequeña sirena- dijo en tono algo amable.

-¡Ah! ¡Tsunami-senpai! ¿Cuándo apareciste por aquí? -exclamó Paloma sorprendida por la intromisión-. Espera... ¿Me dijiste pequeña sirena? -preguntó sonrojada.

Tsunami miró el sonrojo de Paloma sin entender de qué se estaba sonrojando-. Si- respondió algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica-. ¿Por qué hablabas sola?

Paloma sacudió la cabeza para luego reír nerviosamente-. Ah... es solo para poder concentrarme ¿sabías que es más fácil retener información si le expresas en voz alta? Por eso es bueno hablar cuando tienes problemas -sonrió. Luego rio un poco pensando en eso de "pequeña sirena" todavía-. Je je, me recordaste una de mis técnicas.

-Está bien- dijo Tsunami antes de irse con su amigos y compañeros

-Bueno... primero iré con Tachimukai -dijo Paloma mientras se dirigía al chico.

-Hola -saludó Paloma con una sonrisa a Tachimukai. Aunque se percató de que este dio un pequeño respingo al oírla-. ¿Eh? -rio un poco-. No te asustes, solo soy yo, eh...- de pronto Paloma se dio cuenta de que aún no se había presentado-. Perdona, ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado formalmente, soy Paloma un gusto -le tendió la mano a forma de saludo.

Tachimukai la miró y se calmó un poco-. U-Un gusto... Tachimukai Yuuki -se presentó tomándole la mano.

Rocío miraba a su amiga hablando con uno de los tantos de la lista: Chicos lindos de Paloma. Soltó un largo suspiro y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

Fubuki miró a Rocío, sentada sola en una mesa y decidió ir a con ella-. Hola...- llegó al lado de la castaña.

Rocío le miró y se sorprendió al saber quién le había hablado-. Hola Fubuki-kun- le sonrió levemente, no podía mostrarse feliz cuando los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

-¿Huh? -Fubuki ladeo la cabeza notando algo nerviosa a la chica, le regaló una sonrisa-. Oye ¿está ocupado? -preguntó refiriéndose al asiento vacío que antes había ocupado Paloma.

-Nee~ siéntate tranquilo, ella tardara un poco- dijo Rocío señalando a Paloma, quien estaba mirando a Tachimukai con ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Fubuki miró a la amiga de Rocío y sonrió divertido al verla actuar de manera tan infantil-. ¿Siempre es así? -preguntó sentándose por fin frente a Rocío.

-¿El cielo es azul?- preguntó Rocío, en forma de tratar de decir que la respuesta es tan obvia. Su amiga siempre y para siempre será así de infantil, pero ella la quería tal y como era-. Bueno así de loca la quiero, es como mi hermanita- fijó su vista en el príncipe de la nieve-. Y dime ¿Cómo es todo aq...?- la chica no termino de hablar que sintió como alguien se aferraba a ella al estilo de un koala.

-Buu~ -Paloma dijo con tono de voz grave, intentando imitar lo más posible la voz de un fantasma.

Rocío se puso de pie y tomó un balón de futbol-. Big- dijo mientras lanzaba el balón al aire-. Bang- continúo dando un salto. Al ver que su amiga gritó asustada y se escondió bajo la mesa sonrió con malicia. Cayó de pie y con el balón en mano-. Meteoran- dijo lanzando el balón bajo la mesa, directo a la cabeza de Paloma.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no vale! -exclamó mientras paraba el balón con los brazos puestos en forma de cruz enfrente de su cabeza-. El entrenador dijo que nada de técnicas especiales fuera de los entrenamientos -regañó mientras se salía de la mesa con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza ya que dos de sus "amores platónicos" habían visto como huía tan patéticamente.

-Técnicamente no utilice mi técnica, solo salte y la nombre- se defendió Rocío con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su amiga estaba sonrojada-. Ohh~ Pareces una koala tierna.

Paloma hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios. Resopló y miró a otro lado sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón-. Sólo para que quede claro... en circunstancias normales no habría dudado en usar El Arrecife de Coral -masculló en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Rocío la oyera.

Rocío miró a su amiga y alzó la ceja-. Sabes tan bien como yo que nada detiene al Big Bang Meteoran, no por nada solo lo uso para molestarte y defenderme- dijo Rocío tranquilamente-. Volviendo a lo de antes... ¿Ya tienes donde "hospedarte"?

Paloma se avergonzó otro poco más-. Algún día descubriré como detenerlo...- dijo como amenaza. Luego sonrió al oír la pregunta de su amiga-. ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tachi-kun se ha ofrecido tan amablemente~ -dijo sonriéndole al chico con dulzura-. ¿Verdad que sí, Tachi-kun? -el portero suplente casi se atragantó con su comida y se sonrojó ante el tono empalagoso de Paloma. La chica rio divertida ante eso, si algo le encantaba, era ver a sus amores sonrojados, quizá por eso le gustaba comportarse así de...empalagosa-. Oh~ y adivina quien se ha ofrecido para compartir cuarto contigo...- dijo sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Dime que no con quien estoy pensando?- preguntó Rocío muy molesta pensando que fuera justamente el chico que la traía... molesta-. Si es con él... Te aviso que vayas corriendo- Paloma sabía que su amiga no le caía bien, por Dios sabrá qué razón, el más rápido de todo Inazuma Japón.

-Creo que te molesta solamente porque no lo has conocido- dijo afirmando lo que su amiga temía-. ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan cerrada! ¡Seguro que te cae bien! -intentó animar, pero al ver a su amiga tan enfadada, fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Fubuki-. Fubuki-kun, sé que no me conoces, pero aquí lo importante es que yo a ella sí...- dijo Paloma señalándose si misma y luego a Rocío-. ¡Tranquilízala! -exclamó mientras empujaba a un confundido Fubuki en dirección a Rocío.

Rocío miró a su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, ya que cayó al suelo, con Fubuki sobre ella, todo cortesía de Paloma.

-¡Momento de distracción! ¡A correr! -exclamó Paloma mientras corría fuera de la sala en menos de un segundo desapareciendo. Segundos después volvió con un sonrojó adorable cubriendo sus mejillas-. E-Esto... Tachi-kun ¿te molestaría llevarme a tu habitación? -pidió avergonzada de haberse ido sin saber dónde era su destino. Eso sonó mal incluso para ella. Pero bueno... no había otra forma de decirlo ¿o sí?

Tachimukai se sonrojó mientras se ponía de pie y Paloma sonreía encantada, aferrándose al brazo del chico para llevárselo corriendo-. Adiós Ro-chan, agradécele a Kazemaru-san que te deje dormir con él y... ah, bueno, ¡luego me agradeces! -dijo lo último con burla, refiriéndose a Fubuki y Rocío en aquella posición. Y salió corriendo arrastrando a Tachimukai al piso de arriba.

Hubo más de una persona que se puso roja.

Haruna Otonashi... estaba hirviendo de rabia.

Shiro Fubuki también hervía... pero no de rabia, su rostro estaba colorado de vergüenza-. E-Esto... perdona...- se alejó de la chica y ocultó sus ojos entre su cabello.

La castaña aun seguía en el suelo, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y con la mirada ida-. Paloma... Te voy a matar...- dijo Rocío volviendo en sí y soltando un suspiro.

Tsunami les miraba algo entretenido-. Oye Fubuki. ¿No que no te...?- él hubiera seguido con su pregunta, hasta que paso Kido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-. Así que si los alcanzaste.

-Sólo a Kogure...- aquella aura maliciosa todavía le rodeaba...

* * *

En algún lugar lejos de ahí...

-Ki-Kido-san... e-es en serio... le juro que Tachimukai es el único que pretende a Otonashi-san... yo solo la quiero como una buena amiga...- lloriqueaba Kogure atrapado colgado de un árbol de cabeza.

* * *

Volviendo a la residencia del Inazuma Japón…

-Pero con Tachimukai me tranquilice al verlo tan cerca con esa chica -dijo Kido mientras tomaba asiento.

Aki y Fuyuka temblaron de miedo al sentir el aura asesina de la chica que estaba sentada en medio de ambas. Haruna... se desquitó con el pobre trozo de carne clavándole el tenedor, el otro par de managers no hicieron más que recorrerse en sus asientos alejándose un poco de la menor.

Fudo rio sarcástico-. Parece que viene de familia...- dijo comparando las auras asesinas de ambos hermanos.

Rocío se paró y les miró ya cansada-. ¿Dónde es la habitación de Kazemaru?- preguntó Rocío ya resignada a todo-. Y les suplico no piensen mal...

Tsunami la miró y luego fijó su vista en Fubuki. Someoka por su parte comía con enfado, tanto que casi se atraganta.

Kazemaru alzó una ceja intrigado y algo... molesto-. Ven conmigo- dijo sin más parándose pues ya no tenía tantas ganas de comer. Sólo se había ofrecido porque pensó que dos chicas en el cuarto de Tachimukai sería demasiado incómodo para el pequeño portero. Pero al ver la mirada algo hostil de su nueva compañera de cuarto se estremeció. Algo le decía que no le agradaba a la chica.

Fubuki no se inmutó. Todavía seguía en el suelo algo perdido en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación de extremo nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de Rocío? Estaba comenzando a reconsiderar si no sería cierto que era aquel famoso... "amor a primera vista" lo que pasaba. Pero no. Lo desechó de inmediato... en todo caso, no podía negar que, por lo menos, la chica le "gustaba".

-¿Qué? -preguntó Fubuki al sentir la mirada de Tsunami muy fija en él.

Rocío salió del comedor junto con Kazemaru.

Tsunami aprovecho la ida de la castaña-. Fubuki- le llamó Tsunami con algo de intriga-. Ya en serio. ¿Que sientes por ella? Ya no es normal verte así.

-¿Y quién dictamina que es normal y que no lo es en mí? -reclamó molesto y frunciendo el ceño-. Es bastante normal ¿sí? -se puso de pie frustrado por no entenderse a sí mismo siquiera. Tomó rumbo a su habitación y se encontró con Goenji en la entrada. Casi lo fulminó inconscientemente con la mirada mientras sin fijarse bien le golpeó con su hombro en el cuerpo al Goleador de Fuego-. Buenas Noches...- masculló antes de irse de ahí.

Goenji se sorprendió un poco por aquella mirada, observó al resto del equipo que aún seguían comiendo. Frunció el ceño de nuevo malogrado por Fubuki en ese mismo día... qué raro, él no se malhumoraba por la presencia de alguno de sus amigos. Después de callar con la mirada cualquier comentario o pregunta proviniendo del resto se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

Endou estaba confundido...-. Oigan chicos... ya no entiendo nada...- se quejó un poco pero con voz seriamente preocupada. Toramaru, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, antes de dejar sus alimentos a medio comer pues se les había ido el hambre.

Hiroto negó con la cabeza suspirando sin entender muy bien...

Kido estaba comiendo muy tranquilamente restándole importancia a aquello pensado que era solo una tontería que se olvidaría al día siguiente... no estaba siendo realista, simplemente aún gozaba de su venganza. Pero al ver a su hermana abandonar el comedor con aquella aura deprimente rodeándole la realidad lo golpeó de inmediato.

Aki y Fuyuka siguieron a Haruna bastante preocupadas por su bienestar. Fudo resopló, cansado de todo aquello-. Mañana va a ser un largo día...-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Tobitaka hizo aquel característico gesto nervioso de peinarse el cabello. Luego suspiró y se levantó ya terminado de comer-. Buenas noches -se despidió con tono seco.

* * *

**Rox: Bien, esta vez lo dejamos hasta aquí.**

**Blue: Denle gracias a la chica que no me dio el quesito.**

**Rox: No me vas a culpar por esto.**

**Blue: Mi culpa no es.**

**Rox: Mía tampoco.**

**Blue: ¡Ay! ¡Ya basta! Mejor dejamos hasta aquí la pelea y listo.**

**Rox: Los reviews son bien aceptados.**

**Blue: Y los necesitamos.**

**Las dos: ¡Mata-nee lectores y escritores!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue: ¡Cisne-chan! ¡Estas en problemas!**

**Rox: ¿Qué hice ahora Koala-chan?**

**Blue: Terminamos el capitulo hace casi tres días ¿y ahora le subes?**

**Rox: Culpa a la tarea y a los cortes de luz que no me dejaban terminar de arreglar los errores de ortografía.**

**Blue: ... Así quedamos Cisne-chan... Así quedamos...**

**Rox: Bueno lectores disclaimer y lean tranquilos, le daré queso a la koala para que se anime**

**Blue: *-* ¡Quesito!**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus perosnajes. Solo nos pertenecen los OC´s.**_

* * *

Ya al día siguiente aún se sentía la tensión en el aire, pero todo se solucionaría en una sola práctica ¿no?

Fidio se encontraba escondido en alguna parte entre los árboles, observando la llegada del equipo Inazuma Japón. "Sabía que ella no era la novia de Tsunami" pensó en ese momento Fidio al reconocer a Paloma con el uniforme del Inazuma Japón.

-¿Eh? ¿Huh? -Paloma mirando con curiosidad a los árboles de donde había sentido como si alguien la mirara. -¿Qué?

-¿Sucede algo, Paloma? -le llamó curioso Tachimukai.

-¿Eh? -miró a su amigo/amor platónico-. No... Nada, solo creí que...- Paloma miró más fijamente entre los árboles hasta que finalmente se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¡Nahh! ¡Creo que ya me estoy volviendo paranoica! -se rio de sí misma-. Nee~ nee~ ¿quieres que sea tu defensa? Veras como conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte mucho por el balón -sonrió orgullosamente-. Por lo menos no mientras no se trate de Rocio con el Big Bang Meteoran, ahí si no podré hacer mucho...- sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

Tachimukai rio entre divertido y nervioso-. Claro...

Fidio estaba muy concentrado mirando aquel entrenamiento. "Enséñame de lo que eres capaz" pensó Fidio, y notó que el entrenador de Inazuma Japón estaba llegando con sus jugadores.

Tsunami estaba interesado en ver aquellas técnicas marinas de las cuales Paloma le había hablado el día anterior. El chico de cabellos rosas le interesaba ver de que era capaz "La reina del mar", como le había llamado la castaña.

No eran los únicos interesados. Goenji y Fubuki llevaban desde el día anterior esperando a ver las técnicas de Rocio, lo único que los había detenido de insistirle a la muchacha habían sido las palabras del entrenado Kudo. Pero ahora era un nuevo día, y estaban por comenzar con el entrenamiento, así que su espera había terminado.

El resto del equipo estaba igual de intrigados. Resultaba un poco extraño que el entrenador las hubiera aceptado a ambas sin ningún pero y sin dar ninguna especie de aviso a la selección. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: debían de ser lo suficientemente buenas como para aceptarlas después de iniciado el torneo.

Fidio se quedó mirando a Paloma fijamente. "Vamos... Sé que ocultas un poder único en tus técnicas..." pensó y continuó observando desde su escondite.

-Rocio, Paloma -llamó con tono autoritario el entrenador-. Lo mejor será que se presenten formalmente al equipo, luego quiero que muestren sus técnicas -indicó llamando la atención de todos, eso sí que sería interesante. Luego miró al par de estrategas-. Kido, Fudo, estén atentos -dijo solo lo suficientemente alto para que ellos lo escucharan. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Huh? ¿Presentarnos? -Paloma dio un paso al frente. Y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. Ok, soy Paloma mi posición es defensa y mediocampista -dijo sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de ir al campo-. ¿Tendré oponente? -inquirió ladeando la cabeza una vez ya estaba en posición.

-Someoka -indicó al de cabello rosa que asintió y se puso frente a la chica.

Someoka miró con un tanto de rabia a Paloma, aun no le caía del todo bien la chica-. No pondrás conmigo- dijo antes de comenzar su ataque. Pateó el balón formándose un dragón azul-. ¡Impacto dragón!- gritó al momento de usar su técnica especial.

Fidio quien estaba mirando atentamente se intrigo por la forma en la que la chica defendería.

Paloma sonrió con algo de malicia-. Perfecto -una gran variedad de corales surgieron mientras la chica dio un pequeño salto para detener la ruta del balón-. Arrecife de Coral -exclamó rechazando el balón, que casi de inmediato fue despedido en dirección contraria mientras el dragón azul se desvanecía en el aire.

Fidio estaba impactado por la técnica de la chica. "Diablos... Es muy buena defensa..." pensó y siguió observando con atención.

Someoka estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera detener su Impacto dragón. Pero el más sorprendido era Tsunami. "Ahora entiendo porque el título de reina del mar" pensó Tsunami y sonrió-. Nada mal pequeña sirena.

Paloma cayó de pie sin ningún problema. Miró a su amiga y levantó su mano con el pulgar arriba con una gran sonrisa. Se volvió al delantero y sonrió en actitud arrogante-. ¿Decías algo de complicar su juego? -se burló de Someoka.

Someoka soltó un gruñido de odio mientras salía de la cancha y se única con sus compañeros.

-¿Ah? -Paloma se confundió. Pues a penas y había mostrado una de sus técnicas. Se escogió de hombros-. Entrenador ¿es suficiente con eso? -preguntó para asegurarse mientras salía de la cancha.

-Sí- Kudo le lanzó una mirada a Rocío para que entendiera que era su turno.

Paloma se acercó a su compañero de cuarto y le sonrió-. ¿Qué te pareció?

-Bastante bien la defensa-dijo Tachimukai sorprendido.

Rocio suspiró y entró a la cancha-. ¿Sera con portero o con defensa?- preguntó la castaña mirando con firmeza al entrenador Kudo. Ella estaba pensando que le tocaría con Endo, pero tal vez el destino no le haga caso a sus pensamientos.

El entrenador Kudo se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hasta que finalmente habló-. Fubuki, Endo -les indicó que era su turno de participar. Endo sonrió emocionado yendo a su posición en la portería, mientras que Fubuki se tensó todo de inmediato... los pensamientos del albino en ese momento eran de puro nerviosismo.

Fidio estaba intentando quitar su vista de Paloma para poder ver las tácticas de la castaña, pero la suerte ese día no estaría de su lado. La rama del árbol donde se encontraba se rompió, cayendo en la cancha donde estaba el Inazuma Japón.

-¿Fidio? -el capitán de Inazuma Japón fue el primero en reconocerlo... bueno, quizá el segundo.

-¡Fidio! -saltó Paloma de inmediato, no sabía qué hacía ahí, pero le hizo tanta ilusión verlo que no pudo evitar correr hacía donde estaba y abrazarse a él.

Fidio estaba siendo asfixiado por ese abrazo estilo koala de Paloma. "Ya no sé qué es peor, la caída o este abrazo" pensó Fidio antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que estaba sonrojado por aquel abrazo.

Tsunami sabía que aun debía permanecer con la mentira de que Paloma era su novia, así que hizo una escenita-. ¡Fidio! ¡Suelta a mi novia! -gritó Tsunami, dejando a todo el equipo de Japón sorprendido.

-¿Ah? ¿Novia? -Paloma ladeó la cabeza de pronto confundida, aunque cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior al hacer memoria se soltó de inmediato de Fidio y sonrió nerviosamente-. Nee~ Tsunami-senpai...- no sabía realmente que decir, miró a todos lados nerviosa.

-Paloma, mi amor, mi sirenita bella, esto es culpa de Fidio no tuya- dijo Tsunami, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Fidio-. Es culpa de él- señaló al seleccionado de Italia.

Fidio miró nervioso al de cabellos rosados-. N-No es lo q-que parece- dijo Fidio y se puso de pie-. Lamento la interrupción- dijo y salió corriendo lejos de ahí.

Todos los integrantes del equipo de Inazuma Japón no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero centraron su mirada en Paloma y luego en Tsunami.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué parecía? -preguntó Paloma después de ver al italiano huir-. No entiendo...- se quejó infantilmente, haciendo un pequeño mohín en sus labios-. Y... ¿por qué todos nos están viendo? -preguntó ligeramente intimidada por todas las miradas puestas sobre sí-. Tsunami-senpai...- se le acercó temerosamente hasta que finalmente terminó detrás del mayor-. ¡Escóndeme! -exclamó mientras se aferraba a la espalda del surfista.

-Con permiso- dijo Rocio resignada. Fue a donde estaba su amiga y le dio uno de sus famosos zapes castigadores-. Explícamelo antes de que comience a buscar una soga- amenazó con firmeza. Aquella mirada atemorizante era típica de ella, ya que siempre le surtía efecto.

Tsunami miró el panorama de la cancha y suspiro-. ¿Podemos seguir entrenando?- preguntó Tsunami algo agobiado por tantas miradas-. Luego les explico.

-¡Ay! -Paloma se llevó ambos brazos a la cabeza por el golpe que le dio su amiga-. ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Te lo juro! -exclamó poniendo ambas manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la cabeza, como si se tratara de una delincuente a la que la policía acabara de amenazar con una pistola.

Endo parpadeó-. Tsunami...- pensó en preguntar, pero al ver al chico del mar actuando medio "raro"(refiriéndose a que parecía nervioso) calló-. De acuerdo...- miró a Fubuki-. ¿Estás listo Fubuki? -le preguntó.

El de cabellos platinos salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al capitán, asintió-. Creo que...si...-dudó un poco, pero eso al parecer no lo notó el portero, pues de inmediato se volvió a la castaña.

-Vamos Rocio, Fubuki y yo estamos listos -indicó mientras se ponía en posición y palmeaba un poco sus manos antes de ponerlas a sus costados.

Fubuki sintió sus nervios crispársele, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era momento de ponerse así, entonces hizo su táctica... aunque quizá un poco demasiado tarde-. Snow Ángel.

La velocidad de Rocio era extraordinaria, justo al momento en que Fubuki comenzara con su técnica ella ya le había rebasado, quedando cerca de la portería. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a patear el balón de una forma que muchos conocían como Eterna Ventisca, hasta había hecho los mismos pasos. Pero no era igual, esta vez no era hielo, era fuego-. ¡Incienso eterno!- dijo Rocio al momento de usar su técnica especia.

La técnica fue tan rápida que Endo no tuvo oportunidad de usar su técnica para frenar el balón, y termino dentro de la portería al igual que el balón.

-Vaya... ¡que increíble tiro, Rocio! -saltó Endo emocionado-. ¿No te parece, Goenji? -se volvió al chico que no despegaba su mirada de la delantera-. ¿Goenji?

-¿Ah? Sí, Rocio es bastante bo-bu-buena...- al terminar de titubear Goenji se dio cuenta de la primera palabra que se vino a la cabeza ("Bonita") y desvió la mirada a otro lado ligeramente sonrojado.

-Gracias por el cumplido chicos- dijo Rocio un tanto sonrojada. Fijó su vista en Fubuki-. Pero debo admitir que este tiro no es mi mejor- sonrió y miró a Paloma-. Tu si sabes, hasta te amenazo con ese

Paloma se estremeció-. Ni que lo digas...

A Tsunami le llego una idea a la mente y sonrió entusiasmado-. ¡Soy un genio!- exclamó Tsunami emocionado. Se acercó a Paloma, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo arrastrando.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Paloma mientras era llevada por el chico hacia solo dios sabrá donde.

-Son bastante buenas -comentó Kido.

Fudo resopló pero al final asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Entrenador ¿para qué les pidió a Kido y Fudo que observaran? -preguntó Kurimatsu.

Fudo sonrió arrogante-. Porque somos los estrategas...

Kido asintió a pesar de caerle en el hígado la actitud de Fudo-. Es para que podamos acoplar sus movimientos al resto del equipo ¿no es así, entrenador?

Kudo asintió sin decir más.

Someoka gruñía, pero no de ira. "Es chica es buena goleadora... ¿Ella podrá...? ¡Someoka no piensas en estas cosas!" pensó Someoka y fijó su vista en el entrenador.

Kudo miró a Paloma y Tsunami alejarse. Le restó importancia y se volvió al resto del equipo -comiencen el entrenamiento.

Rocio no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Su amiga no estaba y no sabía cómo entrenaban los demás. "Tranquila... Tranquila... No entren en tu estado de miedosa-avergonzada como sueles hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente Rocio antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

Por otra parte, Tsunami se llevó a Paloma hasta la playa con una sonrisa inmensa impresa en su rostro-. Bien comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Tsunami, dejando a Paloma con miles de preguntas en su mente.

-¿Eh? Tsunami-senpai…- llamó la chica confundida -…el entrenamiento no iba ser... allá -dudó, señalando la dirección por la que habían llegado a la playa, refiriéndose a la cancha del Inazuma Japón.

Tsunami aun mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro-. No mi pequeña sirena, tú y yo tendremos este entrenamiento para conseguir una nueva técnica marina- dijo muy animado Tsunami. No era mala idea una técnica combinada entre ambos reyes del mar.

Paloma parpadeó sorprendida, para que luego de unos segundos sus ojos se iluminaran de emoción y sonreírle de vuelta al mayor. Asintió enérgicamente-. Claro, claro, eso será…- se quedó pensativa un momento, hasta que dio con la palabra adecuada para describir su alegría- … ¡Fantástico! -dio un pequeño salto en el aire y luego comenzó a reír.

-Muy bien, al mar sirenita- dijo Tsunami mientras se quitaba la camiseta y tomaba una tabla de surf-. Espero sepas surfear.

-¡Claro que sé! -exclamó con una sonrisa. -Aunque…aún soy una novata y…- recordó sus varias caídas de la tabla de surf- …tampoco traigo traje de baño…- suspiró decepcionada.

Tsunami señaló la tienda de alquiler de trajes de baño-. Ahí puedes pedir uno- dijo el de cabellos rosados y se metió a surfear como era costumbre en él, con las antiparras puestas.

-Uhm… bueno…- tomó rumbo a la tienda y después de aquellas rutinarias conversaciones con los encargados de las tiendas, salió de ella con un bikini azul… No le gustaban los bikinis, pero como no había de otra más que eso… -Tsu… ¡Tsunami-senpai! -llamó algo avergonzada.

Tsunami estaba remontando una ola, pero al ver a la joven que le llamó, se cayó de la tabla. No era normal en él que al distraerse un poco se cayera, es más, nunca le había pasado eso. Nado hasta la superficie y se volvió a subir a la tabla de surf-. Paloma... ¡No me hagas esto otra vez! Ahora ven y metete- dijo Tsunami, con agitación audible en su tono de voz.

Paloma rio-. Pero sí yo apenas hice nada...- dijo riendo otro poco. Tomó la tabla, misma que había sacado del lugar del que había ido a buscar el traje de baño, y se adentró en el agua. Y braceando llegó al lado de Tsunami.

-Primero que nada tenemos que pensar como puede ser la técnica- dijo Tsunami imitando el gesto de Anteojos con los lentes.

-Pues...- murmuró pensativamente mientras tomaba asiento en la tabla. Se acarició los cabellos y finalmente decidió recogerlos en una coleta-. Puede ser una táctica defensiva, ya que ambos somos defensas...

Tsunami por poco y se cae de la tabla tras aquella contestación-. Me refería a como puede ser la técnica- dijo Tsunami con una gotita detrás de la nuca.

-¿Ah? -se sonrojó un poco-. Pues, no sé... mis tácticas surgen sin muchos planes~ -Paloma sonrió tontamente, rascándose la nuca.

-Te pasa igual que a mí- dijo Tsunami antes de recostarse sobre si tabla-. Por alguna razón salen por si solas.

Paloma sonrió-. Entonces entre dejémoslo al azar y mientras tanto enséñame a surfear bien ¿va? -sugirió.

-La sirena no sabe surfear bien- dijo burlonamente Tsunami-. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué tú amiga no sepa nadar?

Paloma hizo un pequeño mohín antes de lanzarse un poco de agua en la cara. Cuando escuchó lo de Rocío sonrió divertida-. Te sorprendería -rio un poco-. Has dado en el blanco -comenzó a bracear-. Pero ¡ya vamos!

Por otro lado en el campo con el equipo Inazuma.

-Kogure...- llamó temeroso Kabeyama pues el chico, generalmente malicioso, en ese momento cargaba con unas tremendas ojeras y un aura asesina, pero asesina real a su alrededor.

Kurimatsu rio nerviosamente y de pronto el pequeño niño despertó mirando que la nueva chica no dejaba de ver a Fubuki sonrojada. Una sonrisa malicioso curveo sus labios al pensar que podría hacerle una broma.

Rocio estaba mirando fijamente a Fubuki, lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella ha estado enamorada de él durando todo lo del instituto Alíen, y aun seguía. Siempre que encontraba algo sobre Shirou Fubuki estaba muy concentrada y solo pensaba en que algún día lo conocería... El día llego, pero no es como esperaba.

Kogure soltó esa risilla tan común suya y se acercó por detrás a la chica. Cuando estuvo tras ella carraspeo para llamar su atención, cosa que no funcionó y por ello frunció el ceño-. Dije, ejem -gruñó poniéndose al frente de Rocio.

La castaña parpadeó y miró a Kogure-. ¿Se te ofrece algo Kogure-kun?- preguntó Rocio, con el tono incrédulo que era usualmente usado por su querida amiga Paloma.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó algo sorprendido. Le restó importancia a aquella actitud antes de sonreír de medio lado-. No, no, a mí no se me ofrece nada -fingió un tono que pretendía sonar amable pero la malicia con que hablaba era palpable-. Pero parece que a ti sí ¿me equivoco? -se volvió a ver a Fubuki.

-Sí, lo único que quiero es no compartir habitación con Kazemaru- dijo Rocio antes de ponerse de pie. No caería en la trampa de Kogure fácilmente-. Nos vemos- caminó yéndose de ahí, sin darle mucha importancia a Kogure.

-Eh, eh, de eso nada- saltó Kogure para ponerse en el camino de Rocio. La verdad es que la chica había evadido demasiado rápido su trampa por lo que decidió que iría directo al meollo del asunto-. De acuerdo, no eres tonta, ya me quedó claro -admitió antes de que sus planes se fueran a volar-. Pero...yo tampoco soy nada tonto y tú, amiguita, estás bastante interesada en el cazador de osos -señaló con la cabeza a Fubuki y se cruzó de brazos en actitud arrogante.

-La verdad pequeñín, puedes decir lo que quieras, no caeré en tu trampa- Rocio sabia evadir y refugiarse en lo seguro. Ella aprendió a cuidarse sola desde hace mucho-. Ahora si no te molesta... Debo irme a duchar- ella ya tenía un pie fuera de la trampa de Kogure, ahora solo restaba el poder marcharse de ahí.

-¿E-Eh? -"Pequeñín" le salió una vena en la frente-. O-oye...- la detuvo, aunque al parecer la chica no le hizo mucho caso-. ¡¿Qué no te importa que le diga que te gusta?! -exclamó para detenerla.

-No tienes pruebas concretas genio- dijo Rocio restándole importancia, ya que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo.

-¿Ah no? pero sí no le has quitado la mirada de encima- insistió, a pesar de que quizá sólo hasta hace unos minutos no se había fijado en ello-. En todo el entrenamiento -agregó.

-Es una buena defensa, y yo tengo a aprender a evadirla- comentó Rocio, dejando a Kogure en peligro. Ella era más astuta de lo que el joven podía suponer-. Y si solo buscas que haga que Kido no esté cerca de ti, búscate otra ayuda.

Sonrió, la chica había dicho algo que bien podría usar en su contra, más antes de poder decir nada escuchó lo que dijo del estratega del equipo. Se quedó quieto... la verdad es que sólo había pensado en molestar a la chica, pero ciertamente eso de que mantuviera a Kido lejos de él no era tan mala idea...ahora sólo era cosa de hacerle tropezar con la misma piedra que le había lanzado-. Oh... cierto, cierto... veo que eres una gran delantera- halagó sonriendo "inocentemente"-. Pero dime... ¿cómo podrías admirar demasiado de la defensa de Fubuki, cuando este estaba a tú lado como delantero?

-Una habilidad escondida entre el ser delantero y defensa es algo único, no perdería la oportunidad de analizar las habilidades de un oponente tan fuerte- dijo Rocio, volviendo a evadir la trampa de Kogure. La joven ya debía de estar exasperándolo.

"¿Qué demonios...?" gruñó exasperado. Normalmente a esas alturas ya lo habría dejado por la paz, y se habría ido a molestar a alguien más fácil de irritar, como Someoka, pero estaba decidido, con alguien tan lista como ella sus complicaciones con Kido se acabarían... e incluso podría deshacerse también de Tachimukai, su rival de amores-. Interesante... y ¿podrías explicarme cuál es esa habilidad escondida? Digo, con lo sonrojada que estabas al verlo...- sonrió burlón.

-Tengo la cara quemada por el sol... Y la habilidad de... de... de...- oficialmente Rocio estaba sin ideas para seguir manteniendo esta pelea con Kogure. La joven bufó y se cruzó de brazos quedando de una forma completamente tierna.

Kogure rio divertido-. Tomaré eso como tu carta de rendición -dijo altaneramente-. Ahora dime amiguita, ¿qué me ofreces a cambio de que no cante?

-No romperte la cara- dijo con enfado Rocio. No era normal que se enojara tanto tan rápidamente.

-Je -rio de nuevo divertido-. ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a unos golpes de niñita? -preguntó retóricamente. Era verdad que no le daba miedo, podría esquivarlos todos y cada uno de los golpes que le lanzara sin ningún problema-. Vamos, te cansarás antes de que me des y lo sabes -sonrió burlonamente de nuevo-. Hagamos un trato, yo hago como que no sé nada e incluso puedo ayudarte con Fubuki y a cambio tú tendrás que alejar a Kido de mí y a Tachimukai mantenerlo lejos de Haruna ¿te parece? -fue su propuesta.

-Hecho enano-dijo resignada Rocio antes de marcharse de ahí. Entre miles de actitudes de refunfuñona distingue una silueta-. Kido-san.

* * *

**Rox: ¿Por qué le habíamos dejado hasta aquí?**

**Blue: Falta de inspiración y no más ganas de escribir. Aparte tu te quejas al pasarlo a word...**

**Rox: Soy culpable...**

**Blue: Bueno gente, no podemos ofrecerles más por el día de hoy, pero pronto sabrán más de nosotras dos**

**Rox: Y no se olviden de pasar a comentar, recordando por favor no poner nada que las autoras no necesitemos saber**

**Las dos: Mata-nee escritores y lectores.**

**Blue: Aún me debes mi quesito ¬¬**

**Rox: ¬¬ Ahora no Blue**


End file.
